Banana Pancakes
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: Short, sweet stuff. Seth attempts to cook some banana pancakes to surprise a sleeping Summer. 'Uh..Seth, what's burning?


**Banana Pancakes**

Short, sweet stuff. Seth attempts to cook some banana pancakes to surprise a sleeping Summer. "Uh..Seth, what's burning?" One-Shot.

-

_Can't you see that it's just raining?_

_There ain't no need to go outside._

Rain was pouring heavily outside, in its midst an occasional scream of thunder. Though Seth Cohen was exhausted from last night's honeymooon with his new wife, he was determined to surprise her by preparing breakfast. Seth was not the best cook but he hated to disappoint Summer, so he was going to give, cooking breakfast, his best shot.

Mixing the ingredients was simple enough; he already had all the ingredients stored in the cupboards. The only problem was that now the kitchen was a mess from Seth's mixing. His mixed batter was all over the kitchen table and some ho the flour and sugar had managed to blanket the kitchen tiles between the cupboards and the table. The squashed bananas had strangely managed to stick onto Seth's face without his knowledge of how they might have gotten there. And for some extremely bizarre reason, parts of Seth's hair was moist from milk.

It all made Seth frown as he prepared to place some batter into the heated pan. He turned to a drawer and opened it, retrieving a spatula from within. Then he returned to the cooking banana pancakes and patiently waited.

Suddenly, it hit him that he needed to prepare some juice. As he poured out some juice into a glass cup, he was also struck by the idea of retrieving the mail and paper from the front of the house. Rushing out, he collected the mail and newspaper and walked into the house feeling proud for all he had accomplished thus far.

Smile plastered on his face, he continued into the house when an odd smell wafted towards him. He froze and sniffed the air, panic taking hold of him as he heard faint footsteps from upstairs.

"Uh...Seth, what's burning?" Summer's tired voice called.

Dashing hurriedly to the now burnt banana pancakes, Seth flipped it over quickly with the spatula, cursing and yelling back up to Summer, "It's nothing, Sum', just go back to sleep!"

"Doesn't smell like nothing...hang on, I'll get dressed." Summer replied.

Seth cursed agaim and hurriedly turned on the stove fan to air out the smoke. He rushed to the door of the kitchen and a few windows, to open them and allow the smoke to drift out.

"It's ok Summer! Just stay in bed! I have everything under control!" Seth cried, straining to keep his voice calm.

A fly suddenly buzzed into the kitchen through the open window. Annoyed and stressed, Seth grabbed the fly swatter and tried swatting the fly, managing only to miss it every time.

"AHA!" Seth cried in triumph, finally managing to swat the fly. His moment of triumph ended shortly for he cried out in shock and horror when he realised that he had just swatted the fly right into his banana pancake mixture, successfully spraying himself and the area around him with its ingredients.

He turned suddenly at the creak of the stairs under a person's weight. Summer was climbing down the stairs, mouth wide-open in disbelief and horror.

"W-What on...?" Summer trailed off, completely at loss for words.

Seth tried a smile but it seemed more like a grimace. "Err...you want some banana pancakes?"

"You made them?"

"Uh...It tried..." muttered Seth, wincing slightly as Summer folded her arms over her chest.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards Seth who was cringing with each step she took. He prepared himself for an earful as he watched Summer glance around the room. Seth felt suddenly ashamed of what he had done, his cheeks flushed red.

"I-I'm sorry for the m-mess. I'll clean it up if...if you want me to. I was just...uh...trying to uh, make you a...surprise breakfast but I guess now...now it is not a surprise breakfast at all..." Seth explained quickly, hoping Summer would not unleash her wrath on him.

She turned to him and instead of knocking his teeth square out, she smiled sweetly at him. "That's so cute of you. Thank-you." Summer said as Seth seemed to melt on the spot. She stepped towards him and kissed him on the cheek, managing to pick up a piece of banana as she did so. "Mmm..." Summer smiled. "Banana pancakes...you know, why don't we clean this up later?" she suggested taking Seth's hand. "It's too early to be up, maybe we could sleep in."

"But it's 8 o'clock." replied a confused Seth as Summer led him to the stairs.

"Just listen to what I say, will you?" Summer said, smiling once more.

Seth simply nodded and followed her up. The couple crawled into bed and Seth wrapped his arms around his new wife, Summer, who layed her head on his chest to sleep.

"Sleep tight, Sum'." Seth whispered, kissing the top of Summer's head.

"Yeah, I will. And after this, you're having a bath Mister." mumbled Summer as she drifted off to sleep in Seth's arms. Seth smiled to himself and held Summer closer, breathing in her scent. He wished it could rain like this forever.

_Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm?_

_Wake up slow, wake up slow _- Banana Pancakes, Jack Johnson

-

Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a review to tell me what you think!


End file.
